Mi todo
by HHrldg.Black
Summary: Después de un tiempo encerrado y alejando a sus seres queridos, Harry comprende que no es necesario estar solo, y que si le quedara poco tiempo... Desearía haber dicho Te quiero. H


Los personajes, lugares, etc. Pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a todo aquél que haya comprado derechos. 

La siguiente historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro.

"**Mi todo"**

_Para todos los que aún creen y prefieren a esta pareja._

Estaba encerrado en alguna habitación de Grimmauld Place como ya acostumbraba a estar, con la única compañía que se permitía, Buckbeak.

Había aceptado, luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, ir a vivir a la casa que algún día había sido el hogar de su padrino. A pesar de los recuerdos de él que vagaban por los corredores, a pesar de la tristeza que le producía entrar en su habitación donde algún día había entablado una alegre conversación junto a él.

Una conversación que ya no volvería a tener.

Pasó bruscamente una mano por sobre sus ojos, no permitiéndose que quizás su rostro se volviera húmedo.

Grimmauld Place era una verdadera guarida, el único que habría podido ser un espía del enemigo, ahora era de su bando. Recientemente comprobado que la muerte de Dumbledore había sido un plan. Un plan que se había llevado la vida del director de Hogwarts.

Miró al hipogrifo que tenía frente a él y casi al instante imágenes de su tercer año llegaron a su mente. Cuando lo montó junto a su mejor amiga.

Hermione.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba huyendo de ella, desviando su mirada y esquivándola cuando veía que iniciaría una conversación? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba observando sus ojos tristes y opacos, los ojos que se llenaban de lágrimas cuando él no le respondía algo?

Y luego lo recordó. Hermione había salido a comprar unos pergaminos y pociones curativas que se habían agotado. No escuchó nada más, y luego sintió la paralización de su cuerpo.

¿Y si ella… no volvía?

Se levantó del suelo donde antes había estado sentado al instante. ¿Y si les quedaba poco tiempo y no hubiera un mañana? ¿Y si le pasaba algo en el camino de regreso? Si le hacían daño y ella era incapaz de defenderse al verse rodeada de mortífagos encapuchados, estando sola… Negó con la cabeza, horrorizado ante el panorama. El último recuerdo que tendría de él sería que no le había hablado durante el tiempo que allí llevaban, que la había tratado con frialdad y casi sin interés demostrado. Se preguntó mientras observaba a Buckbeak, si le había dicho alguna vez cuán importante era ella para él. Si alguna vez le había dicho en voz alta cuánto él la quería. Que la apreciaba por ser su amiga y por estar con él en momentos difíciles como aquél. Y la respuesta fue una sola que llegó como un balde de agua fría y que le congeló el alma de tristeza y dolor.

No.

A paso rápido fue hacia la puerta, y con un movimiento de varita la abrió. Caminó rápidamente hacia la salida y se encontró con Ron en el trayecto.

- ¡Harry!-exclamó sorprendido, y supo la razón con pesar. Nunca salía de aquella habitación y generalmente cuando lo hacía, su objetivo era no cruzarse con ellos.- ¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó su amigo cambiando su semblante a uno que demostraba preocupación

- Hermione.-murmuró él casi sin voz, que se sorprendió. Era justamente lo que se esperaba por no haber utilizado el habla durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Hermione?-preguntó alterado-¿le pasó algo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Hace cuánto se fue?

Ron lo miró asustado y luego bajó la vista hacia el reloj.

- Casi se cumple una hora pero por… -escuchaba el murmullo de su voz pero él no lo oía ¿una hora había dicho?

- ¿Estás seguro?-inquirió.

- No te preocupes, ha ido cientos de veces y siempre regresa bien.-le aseguró para tranquilizarlo.

El asintió una vez. "Una hora" sonaba en su mente. ¿Aquello sería normal, sería menos el tiempo requerido para ir a comprar algunas cosas? Subió las escaleras nuevamente hacia la habitación de Buckbeak con el silbido de pánico sonando en sus oídos. Muchos sentimientos lo golpeaban fuertemente. La extrañaba… Muchísimo.

Ansiaba volver a verla, poder decirle… tantas cosas. Ansiaba volver a sentirla contra sus brazos, oler su cabello, sentir el calor que lo embriagaba cuando ella le decía que lo quería…

Pasaron unas dos horas hasta cuando sintió un ruido abajo y luego la bienvenida por parte de Ronald, algo que sonó muy parecido a "¡Hermione!".

Salió corriendo y por poco pisa algo perteneciente al cuerpo de Buckbeak que no se detuvo a ver lo que era, quería verla, verla pronto…

Detuvo su mirada en ella en cuanto la vio, tal y como la esperaba ver, sana y salva y sonriéndole con felicidad al ver que él la había ido a encontrar.

- ¡Harry!-exclamó dejando las cosas de lado y observándolo sólo a él.

- Hermione…-y avanzó hacia ella para abrazarla.-Vamos.-le dijo, sujetándole la mano, guiándola hacia su cuarto.

- ¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó ella con cautela.

- No, sólo… necesito decirte algo…-La estrechó contra sí otra vez. –Te quiero, te quiero mucho-le confesó y quizás era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero lo hizo con tanto sentimiento comprimido en aquellas palabras que ella no pudo retener las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. Murmuró un "Harry" que él logró escuchar, sintiendo como ambos se estrechaban contra el otro con más fuerza. Sabía que le había perdonado tantos meses sin hablarle, y sabía también que estaba agradecida porque ello acabase. – …No sabes cuanto… -susurró contra su oído.- …No te quiero perder, no quiero-susurró.

Hace tanto tiempo que no se liberaba así, hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera, que podía expresar todo lo que sentía junto a ella, sin importar si lloraba, pataleaba o sonreía. Porque con ella podía expresarse de cualquier forma y ella, Hermione, estaría allí junto a él. Escuchándolo, apoyándolo siempre que él la necesitara.

Y se dio cuenta de que las primeras lágrimas ya se habían escapado de sus ojos, estaba llorando en el hombro de Hermione mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda. Lloró por la muerte de Sirius, por la muerte de Dumbledore, por todas las muertes de las que él se sentía culpable, por su comportamiento hacia ella, lloró lamentándose todas las veces que no le había dicho a ella cuánto la quería y se propuso en silencio aprovechar hasta el último segundo de su vida para hacerlo.

- Te quiero, yo… -susurró

- No hace falta que digas nada-le dijo ella, buscando su mirada. Y cuando la encontró él quiso acercarse más, quiso… tantas cosas.

- Si hace falta, si no hubiera un mañana, si nos quedara poco tiempo…

- No digas eso-pidió ella

- Es necesario Hermione-le dijo con cariño-A mí me gustaría que supieras que eres la mujer más importante en mi vida-le susurró-quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amiga, mi consejera, mi confidente -sonrió de lado y ella en medio de las lágrimas de emoción, también. -Hermione…-suspiró cerrando los ojos un segundo para luego volver a conectar el esmeralda con el chocolate-…eres mi familia, mi fortaleza y… tengo miedo de perderte para siempre, miedo de no volver a verte.-el susurro de lo que era su voz se quebró al final, pero supo que ella lo había comprendido.

- Siempre, Harry. Siempre estaré contigo. En las buenas y en las malas. Donde estés, yo estaré.

Y él supo que ella, aparte de ser todas las cosas que él le había dicho, era… su mundo, Hermione era su todo.

Comprendió que sin Hermione Granger… Harry Potter no existía, ni existiría jamás.

**FIN**

**Hace tanto tiempo que no publicaba que me siento extraña... Espero que les guste y que me dejen algún review para saber si les ha agradado la pequeña historia. Nos leemos.**

** ;)**


End file.
